Unspoken things
by Karan wahi's kriti
Summary: " If you will ever stop loving me, will you still have the courage to tell me?" Peelp in to know what's there. OC BASED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people... ! I am back with another story. Well it's not actually a story but... You will come to know ;) **

_The story is not written by me... It's adapted from somewhere else_

**so let's start**

_**Prologue:-**_

" _I miss the you, I once knew"_

Dear Karan,

The day I'll finally muster up the courage to talk about all these things with you will be the day everything will be over...

Love, Anushka

**I know many of you want stories on Cid characters and here I am writing on other characters but I promise that I will write on Cid characters as well...just give me some time and I will do it...**

**Guys, I am really glad that you liked both the stories posted by me... it really means a lot to me. A big thank you for that. And now be ready to read and review another one...**

**One more thing... if you leave any comment on the story then please check the review section because I will be replying to you over there itself...**

**See you in the next update...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... Here is the first part. This is not any story but some things which remain Unspoken between Karan and Anushka. Hope you will enjoy**

Anushka's smile faltered, looking at the party. The instrumental version of her favourites filled in the background followed by rounds of laughters and chuckles of the guests, present here.

She painfully smiled, eyeing how glorious the evening looked. All in the celebration of their failing marriage.

Her grip on the glass of champagne tightened, looking at everything. She hated evenings like these

'Ah, Anushka...!' A voice from behind diverted her attention. 'There you are... I have been looking for you everywhere !'

She looked at Purvi, her colleague as she enthusiastically introduced her to her friends. They chatted lightly until, Purvi asked

"So, how many years ?"

"Ten." Anushka replied, eyeing the engagement ring which rested on her ring finger of her left hand. It has been with her since the last ten years...

Purvi smiled, eyeing the diamond ring. She somewhere felt a slight tinge in her heart..._ He was happy with her._

"Anushka, you want anything?" Karan's voice came from behind, making both, Anushka and Purvi look at him at the same time.

"Oh, hey Karan...!" Purvi smiled. Karan looked at her as his face too, lit up with a small smile. "hi Purvi !"

"No, I am fine..." Anushka spoke, looking up at him. He wasn't wearing the tie which she gifted him.

"Your tie, it's lovely !" Purvi complimented

She slowly felt him putting his arm around her waist, softly... She looked up at him, to find him smiling at the conversations. For a moment, she felt as if she saw the glimpse of the older him in him, once again. She didn't realised that she was staring at him, until he looked at her.

She thought he would say something. But soon, her stomach dropped down, realising that he along with everyone was smiling at camera.

His hold soon left her waist as the picture was taken... Leaving a heartbroken Anushka, behind...

_Dear Karan, _

_Why is it so easy for you and so difficult for me to pretend ? All I want is the older us, back... Is it really too much to ask for ?_

_Love, Anushka_

_**So... How was it ? Do tell me your views and please don't forget to check the review section after you leave any comments.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi... Guys I am really disappointed that there was not even a single review on this story. Please tell me whether I should continue this or not ?**

**For now, here is next part.**

Karan sighed, glancing at Anushka. She was sound asleep, mumbling something to herself. He realised that the temperature of the room was very cold, due to her habit of sleeping with both, fan and Ac- on.

He looked for her duvet, which she had thrown away, long back. _Some habits never die. _He slowly covered her with the duvet as she was shivering slightly and increased the temperature and hid the remote under his pillow so that she can't find it to increase it again.

He turned to his side, closing his eyes, hoping for a good sleep but that's when his phone buzzed with a notification.

_A text from Purvi..._

Anushka woke up to find herself wrapped in the duvet. She glanced at the wall clock, it was five in the morning. She turned on the other side and didn't find him, there. She checked the washroom but it wasn't busy. Wondering where he would be at this hour, she raised her hands, up to her dark brown tresses and gathered them in a messy bun.

After doing her usual morning routine, she walked downstairs. Everything down was pin drop silent except for the sound the birds chirping, at these early hours, coming from the front lawn.

She made a cup of tea for herself and opened the drawer of her study and took out her drafts and sat with them. She was working on it for past 2.5 years, re-reading, editing and sometimes, again re reading them. She was a good writer, but the past four years of her life had been quite challenging, draining out all the confidence and motivation from her.

She took help from Purvi in this and much to her surprise, Purvi was more than happy to help her.

The fact that Purvi was Karan's ex was enough to establish walls between Anushka and Purvi. If Anushka wouldn't have been there, Karan and Purvi would have surely been happily married today.

But Purvi was the first one to step ahead and break the ice. She was quite a friendly person who would easily mingle with others while Anushka was introvert, selective about the people she wanted to be around with.

It still surprised her that Karan chose someone like her over Purvi. If she would have been at his place, even she would have chosen Purvi.

Purvi was everything that Anushka wasn't and according to Anushka, she was nothing...

_Dear Karan, _

_Till today it surprises me that you chose me over someone, so perfect. But then again, I can see you regretting that wrong decision of yours..._

_Love, Anushka_

**So, how was it ?**

**Please let me know whether you all want me to continue this or not.**


End file.
